semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kreedian Empire
The Kreedian Empire is a large, Imperialistic Nation existing mainly in Europa. Founded by the mighty Aedan the Conqueror, Kreedia formed most modern Europan architectural stiles, military tactics and social structures. It's empire is vast and Kreedia has colonies all over the known world, all fighting for the cause of the Emperor. Supposedly founded by the ancient Hero of the West, Kreedia Kreedian society is extremelly religious, with the main faith of Kreedia being centred around the "Church of the Maker". Despite this however, Kreedia's militant roots live on, and its army is one of the most disciplined in the known world. Kreedia was one of the founding nations of the Grand Alliance, and continues to contribute to its cause and purpose. The Empire has long waged a war against its Terran and Orc enemies, having achieved many victories and many defeats. History The Severus Dominate Hundreds of years ago, giant creatures of great power roamed the Earth. The smaller races suffered because of this, and were soon on the brink of destruction. However, this reign of Terror was not to last. From a small farming village came the great man known as Severus Cursor. Severus was an expert fighter and tactician. Said to be a blessing from the Gods, Severus is still revered today as one of the greatest generals in history, as well as a Demi-god. Severus formalized the military into a unit known as "The First Army". Known as Severans, these great soldiers trained from birth to become superb individual fighters as well as some of the best in squad tactics and discipline. The First Army lead a bloody campaign against the giants, crushing hundreds of them and driving them back to the dark places of the Earth. Severus was revered by the whole world, and upon his return home he founded the great nation of Severus, but his reign was not to begin. Severus was assassinated by a collection of nobles, fearing he would become a great dictator. Many years later, the great Severan Republic was thrown into turmoil once more. Although the Senate ruled with great power, an orginization known as "The Dominion" slowly began to assassinate Senators and replace them with more loyal individuals. At the head of this Dominion was General Tiber, one of the greatest and most popular generals in Severus. Once almost every Senator was from the Dominion, those who were left generally submitted to Tiber. He now controlled every Vote of the Republic, and soon his power earned him the title "Emperor". Claiming to be the mortal descendant of Severus, Tiber's new nation slowly began to conquer the lands they had taken many years ago from the Giants. Severus soon controlled all of the Midlands and was slowly expanding East, and was one of the largest Empires on Earth. However, although it was corrupt, it was soon to become even more mailcious. Emperor Lucien Shiokar became deeply interested in Black Magic. He soon began to use it to better his Nation, making his people's lives better and making him very popular. However, although Lucien's aims were right, he was driven by a thirst for power. Soon hearing of a great artifact known as "The Black Crown", Lucien and a collection of loyal men set off to find this great Crown and bring more glory to Severus. Lucien travelled to the Northern wastes. Guided by a collection of Vivid dreams, the Emperor and his men slowly made their way through the frozen tundra of the North, finding a great tomb within which was the Black Crown. Upon wearing it, Lucien's men were killed, and he too became a different creature. Possessed by the Old God of Death, Lucien was able to ressurect his men and return to his Empire. The following years became increasingly hard for Severus. Lucien's "Black Knights" began to spread the word of the Old God across the Dominion, and many were sacrificed and killed in the name of Death. The people, although loyal to the old concepts of Severus, were growing tired of the Empire's madness. The people needed a hero, and they found that in the most unexpected of places. Leo Stormbringer, a farmer from Anii, found his family murdered and killed by the Black Knights for unknown reasons. Enraged, Leo took to the sword and lead a Rebellion with many other fellow citizens in an attempt to take the small village of Olicana. Taking the city from Lucien's men, Theonidas soon became a symbol of Rebellion throughout the Empire. However, Leo also had something else that soon became of major importance to the Campaign. Tartarus, the sword of Severus, could only be weilded by someone who shared his blood. Theonidas was weilding a blade that looked exactly like Tartarus, and so soon Lucien was losing support for his divine right. Leo was seen to be the rightful Emperor, and so Lucien's power failed even more. The Empire collapsed after a collection of other victories by the hands of the Farmer Leo, and Lucien's Dominion collapsed. The Founding of Asimium Leo Stormbringer, now hailed as a hero of Humanity, marched south from Olicana. Founding a great city known as Asimium and creating the Nation known as Kreedia. The former provinces became many other Kingdoms, and the Empire remained divided and forgotten. Theonidas reigned for some years from the Silver City, and eventually died peacefully. The rise of Theonidas For many years the Kingdoms of the Midlands fought and bickered, hoping to become as great as the ancient Severan Dominion and bring peace to he lands of Mankind. Although Mankind remained relatively powerful, it was incredibly vulnerable and weak. King Theonidas was one of the many who attempted to rebuild this Empire, hoping it would end Mankind's wars. However, a great power was rising in the East. Orcus Bloodwhisper, a Black Orc who had slowly been marching West, was approaching the Human Kingdoms. Theonidas tried in desparation to get the Kingdoms to unite, but still they would argue. Soon, the great "Black Horde" reached the first Kingdom. Icewyn, Husaria, Preliator and many others had fallen now too Bloodwhisper. Countless battles were fought, and soon only one City remained. The city of Asimium. Kreedia's armies were far better trained than any other, and so were able to hold out under the heroic leadership of Theonidas. The many citizens and surviving kings flocked to Asimium's walls, and awaited Mankind's final battle. The battle of Asimium was possibly one of the most influential battles in Western History. Theonidas lead the combined armies of the Surviving Kingdoms against Orcus, fighting on the front line for days. Theonidas, using the great Tartarus, crushed the Black Orcs, bringing victory to Mankind. The Kings of Mankind finally decided to have one last vote on if the Empire should be established. Every King swore themselves to Theonidas, and he was declared Emperor under the new constitution. The new constitiution said that Man would strive to rebuild its old Empire and bring civilization and peace to the world, but would obey a basic Moral code known as "The Kreed", which prevented anyone from opressing the rights of any being as the old Severan Empire had done. Emperor Theonidas was now leader of the Empire of Kreedia, and soon he began his campaign to retake his Empire. The New Empire Mankind's former Kings soon became governors of their states, swearing loyalty to the Emperor but being allowed to maintain a degree of independance. Kreedia began to expand as Severus had done, taking lands from the Dark forces and establishing colinies to further the power of man. Although Kreedia soon became as expansionist as the ancient Empire had been, it was far more moral with its actions now, and so many nations soon gave themselves to be protected by the Emperor. Kreedia became allies with many other influential races, and became one of the founding races of the Blue Banner, keeping the bitter Valhallans and Elves at peace. The return of Severus When word reached the Southern isle that a great Warlord of Kreedia had overcome a battle completely against his odds with a divine Light, the Severans could only think one thing. In their legend, the Emperor's royal blood brought him closer to the Divine, and blessed him with the ability to control pure Light. The disciplined Legions of Severus were eager to go and see if this truly was the Emperor, but the Xisorii family would not allow it. The Generals of the Legions, going against the will of the Xisorii, stole the old Imperial crown and marched towards the camp of the Warlord. Theonidas, both confused and suspicious, prepared his men for a fight, but did not order them to attack. Theonidas knew the Severan power had weakened, and sending all their legions here was clearly not an invasion. When the Generals approached Theonidas, they drew their swords and kneelt before him. They held out a book, and atop the book, a great crown. They proclaimed themselves under his service, and begged that he put the crown on. Theonidas was now even more confused. He had heard of the Imperial Legends, but he did not see himself as an Emperor. At first he refused, but after the cheers of encouragement from his men, Theonidas decided he would try. Raising the Red Crown above his head and slowly placing it on his head, s great beam of light shot out, and the rusted metal of the Crown was replaced with a glowing Gold. The Generals stood up, raised their swords, and began to chant. "AVE! AVE! AVE IMPERIUM! AVE THE EMPIRE OF KREEDIA!". The tribal men, filled with a drive to unite their people, cheered with the Severans, until the entire crowd was filled with uproar. General Artorius, strongest of the Severan Generals, gave Theonidas the great book he had been carrying. The book detailed the secrets of Severan architecture, military training and Forgery that had long been a hidden secret of the Island. With Artorius as military chief, the Army of Barbarians turned into the First Imperial Legion, and the Tribal city of Vicus Asimmi turned into the Silver city of Asimium. This process took a year or so, but this shining beacon was a sign of change. A sign that the Empire had returned, Under a new name and banner. The Empire of Kreedia. Expansion of the Kreedian Empire Theonidas and his Generals lead a great military campaign across all the regions controlled by Aedan, crushing his forces over and over. The first Holy Order, the Knights of the Silver City, were founded, and they too bolstered the ranks of the Legions. Soon, Aedan Bloodwhisper's forces were close to defeat. The Empire had conquered and civilized all of the Former Tribal cities, and its legions now rivaled the Strength of Old Severus. Finally, only one region remained under the control of Aedan, the city of Icewyn. Every Legion descended on the city, which had been re-enforced from the North. One of the Bloodiest and Largest battles in the History of Semperia was fought, lasting for Weeks. In the fight, General Artorius was slain, and Theonidas was Mortaly injured when he personally challenged Aedan, but the Forces of the Empire emmerged victorious. The Kreedian Empire had been founded, its Emperor restored, and its cities civilized. But the extent of its conquests had only just begun. Returning to Asimium, Theonidas reigned for a few more years before retiring from the Throne, returning to his forest to live out his Twilight years in peace. Conquest of Severus. The Majority of Severans had moved to the new Imperial cities on the Coast, hoping to follow their Generals and new Emperor. The Xisorii however were not happy with their loss of power. Buying a large Mercenary army, General Vespasian Xisor marched into the Lands of the Empire. Faced with Legions he had trained and previously fought with, Vespasian's Bloody campaign was only maintained by his worse-trained Mercenaries because they had large numbers. Vespasian however was killed in battle, and so his son took command. Not fueled by the same drive for power his father was but trained to follow his commander to death, Kadien Xisor negotiated a peace treaty. The Emperor at the time, Emperor Ares, respected the great skill, loyalty and ability of Kadien, and so had him take the place of Artorius, in a position now known as Marshal of the Empire. Severus came under Imperial Control, Kadien was Marshal, and the lands of Severus had been restored. The ancient cities of the Island were rebuilt, and Severans soon regained their immense pride that they had lost so many years ago. The war of Old Honour The War of Old Honour, a period in which the Valhallans recovered from their Unhonourable ways and began to obey old traditions again, was greatly effected by Kreedia. During Kreedia's tribal years, The Valhallan Clans had become corrupt and Greedy, and raided the North coast of their close brothers. The Valhallan Lords became very Rich and Wealthy, and soon their great power corrupted them. Many years ago, Valhalla had ruled from a great city built into the Mountain of Midgard. However, the city had fallen when it had been overrun with Undead, and now remained an outpost for the Corrupt Tribes of Lucien. Retreating to their coasts, the Former leaders of the great Clans split up, betraying their High King, and leaving the Ruling Clan Shattershield to die. The Valhallan High King was elected from the greatest General of the former High King, but no nation existed for another Moot to happen. One Lord however, Lord Draugr, hoped to have another Moot soon, so that they could reclaim their lost city and return to their ways of Honour. The other lords laughed at Draugr for this, declaring him a fool of an Old Age. Draugr's city was attacked, and his clan destroyed. He expected Death now, and he was cast into the Sea drunk (An Old Valhallan tradition), hoping that he would drown. Draugr however did not drown. Waking up on the Shores of the newly founded Kreedian Empire, Draugr ran to the first city he could to explain his situation. Promising a strong alliance of the Old ways if the Empire helped him, Draugr rallied a mass army. Assisted by the Kreedian legions, Draugr returned to his Homeland, liberating them from the Lords who had betrayed them, and appointing new, more Honourable Lords. The Code of Honour had been re-established, and the Corrupt former Lords killed. With the help of the Empire, Draugr and the other Clans lead an attack on Midgard, claiming it back for the Valhallan people and finally bringing them out of their age of Dishonour. Valhalla swore a bond of Loyalty with Kreedia, Abiding by their old traditions. Draugr was Elected High King, and the Honour of the city was restored. Culture Kreedia is one of the most multicultural Nations in Semperia. Although at its root Kreedia is a Severan state, it incorporates many elements of its Barbaric past and colonial discoveries into its society. Kreedian architecture, Military and Weaponry is all based off the traditional Severan ways but developed to suit modern tactics. Although the Majority of Humans live within Kreedia, Kreedia itself has a number of other major populations. The Sanarii for example, a race of Desert warriors, swore themselves to Kreedia and now serve the Emperor. Kreedian society had begun to use Sanarii medicines and magic, as well as their methods of torture. Government Kreedia is an absolute monarchy, ruled over by the Royal dynasty of Dawnbringer. The Emperor, supposedly the decendant of Holy Lumen, has the majority of power within Kreedia, and leads its many military campaigns as well as establishing some Imperial decrees of Law. The Second most powerful group in Kreedia is the Senate. Composed of Generals, Governors, Counts and Lords (collectively reffered to as Senators), The Senate deals mostly with Internal affairs. When a Regent is ruling instead of an Emperor, the Senate has more governmental power and control. Architecture Kreedian structures generally are built from a substance known as Lefkis Petruli, or Whitestone. Whitestone is an advanced stage of void stone, and can be found deep underground and also made easily with the use of Alchemy from Voidstone. Because of its widespread use, most Imperial cities have white-stoned buildings. The actual form of the structures varies with the age of the city. While cities from the First Empire may have much more Traditional structures, Cities from the Age of the Tribes may be much more compact and built for Third Era war. Despite the age however, man has often based its structures of the ancient Severus buildings. These buildings can vary from vast cities of domed buildings and towers, to vast cities of low built, red tiled roofs all held up by great Columns. Anthios trees are often planted in the well cobbled and drained streets, causing petals to often drift through Imperial cities. Religion The Kreedian Empire Venerates the Divine power of Good and Order, usually refered to as "The Light" (although this is often deemed to be incorrect). The Imperial Church, formerly the remnants of the Imperial cult from Severus, operate independently from Kreedia, but are initially under the control of the Emperor. Believing the Emperor to be the descendant of the Chosen saint Lumen, most Kreedians follow the Church of the Order and pray in its churches. Kreedia however does allow any version of the Divine faith in the Light to exist. In Sanarii culture, they worship both the Sun and the Moon as gods. Although not exactly in correlation to traditional Imperial beliefs, they are Worshiping the Light none the less, and are allowed to continue. The Church itself has Three arms of power. The first is the Cardinal Court. Being composed of all the Regional priests of the Empire, the Court elects a High Father to rule over the Church and its matters. The Second arm is the Inquisition. Tasked with Hunting any who would use Black Magic, the Inquisition is feared throughout the borders of the Empire. Many have accused it of corruption, but it is still seen as a necessary evil by many. The Third is the Arm of the Crusaders. The Crusaders are Holy Warriors who serve as Knights to the Emperor, Healers for cities and generally any matters concerning foreign countries. Issues with Barbarism "Ut extenderet Aut mori" ''-The Kreed, Pt. XIV'' Although Kreedia claims to be opposed to Barbaric ways, it still retains many of the Old Severan virtues, especially in the Military. Kreedia still remains very focused on conquest, and will often sack and destroy cities it deems uncivilized and inferior. Gladiatorial arenas still exist, and Slavery is still an extremely popular trade. Military "Damnasse et Disciplina" ''- Motto of the Legions. '' The Kreedian Military is possibly the most disciplined Force in the world. Kreedians believe in Victory at all costs, even if that cost is retreat or self sacrifice. Kreedian armies are called Legions, and are trained on the Isle of Severus using the Old Severan codes. Because of this, The Empire still uses much of the armour, tactics and weaponry of the Old Severus today. Although the military often uses Holy Paladin knights, the main Legionnaires are trained in Severus, and make up the main bulk of the armies. Kreedians have recently developed great Gunpowder weapons, and have become some of the best riflemen in the World. This combination of ancient Heavy infantry and Modern Gun warfare is renowned throughout the world as the defining aspect of the Kreedian Empire. 2nd Restuus legion and the 3rd Dalarn legion Although destroyed quicker than the 1st legion, the 2nd and 3rd legions fought honourably against the 1st incursion, and if it was not for their bravery against an unknown force Kreedia would not exist today. 4th Aquilla legion The legion of the general Septimus Krieg and now Julius Krieg, the 4th have served in countless battles since the empire's founding and is the only remaining legion to have existed since the 1st incursion. Although in recent years the 4th have lost many men to the Ignotus, this legion is filled with Veterans and loyalists and does not intend to abandon its posts while the young Emperor still lives. 7th Calderon legion The Calderonians have long loved the sound of an explosion, and so when the planet was conquered by the empire, they were quick to form a legion in which they could test these many weapons out. Although the 7th legion may be small, it is far from poor, and under the rule of Governor General Serdadu, the legion has required an arsenal of explosives unmatched by any other legion. 14th Mbili juan legion The legion given to Zane Hydra and now ruled by Marshal Escre Sandstorm, the 14th are expert desert fighters and guerilla fighters, and have one of the greatest air force divisions in Kreedia. Recently they have been fighting against the Uhuru Sultanate. Generals 'Emperors of Kreedia' Corvus Xisor Julius Krieg Tirius Krieg 'Marshals of Kreedia' Zane Hydra Escre Sandstorm 'Lords of the Empire' Lucan Xisor Ignis Blackheart Artorius Song Joseph Skane Category:Nations